Through the Veil
by peskychesk
Summary: Another take on Series 4, Episode 2. What if there was a way that none of the group had to die? What if there was another they could give to the veil? slight crack.


**One-shot. Set in Series 4, episode 2. Instead of any of the group dying to seal the veil, they push the Cailleach through in their place. Slight crack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :'(**

* * *

As the knights lay sleeping across the fire, Arthur and Merlin rested in companionable silence against the other seating log. Both were deep in their own thoughts. Merlin glanced at Arthur and broke the still.

"It's going to be fine. Everything will be alright."

"I'm just tired." Arthur replied, putting a piece of bread, torn from the chunk in his lap, into his mouth.

Merlin glanced away considering whether he should continue. Looking back to Arthur he offered, "You don't have to sacrifice yourself."

"Have to save my people."

Merlin locked eyes with Arthur and declared solemnly "I will take your place."

Arthur shook his head, "Merlin…"

Merlin pressed, "What is the life of a servant compare to that of a prince?"

Arthur tried to lighten the heavy subject, "A good servant's hard to come by."

"I'm not that good." Merlin confessed quietly.

"True." Acknowledged Arthur, a little too quickly Merlin thought.

The conversation lapsed again, before Arthur broke the silence once more, "One thing…Look after Guinevere. I want her to be happy in her life. She deserves that."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure." The silence fell once more, and before long Arthur had fallen asleep. Barely a few seconds later, Merlin heard the sounds of another stirring, and turning his head found Lancelot approaching where he sat, settling himself by Merlin's side.

"Merlin you aren't serious about taking Arthur's place are you?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Of course I am. It's my destiny to protect Arthur and if that means dying so he can live, then that is what I must do. I've nearly died once already on this quest. I'm not afraid."

Lancelot caught Merlin's arm, "Merlin" he implored, "there must be a way where you can both live. Some other way to close the tear. Kilga…the dragon doesn't know everything. I'm sure we can think of something."

Merlin sighed, "Lancelot. As much as I wish it to be so, the gate demands a blood sacrifice. That fact will not change."

"But why your blood? Why Arthur's? Why not a rabbit or something?"

"The sacrifice must be of equal form to that of the original." Merlin mumbled, "Look Lancelot, if I could I'd just push the Cailleach through and have done with it, but I ca-" he broke off. "Wait a second."

He saw that Lancelot's eyes had lit up- the same way he was sure his own had- as the idea bloomed in their minds. With grins from ear to ear, they put sleep aside and spent the hours until sunrise plotting.

* * *

Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine entered what must once have been a grand hall. The tear in the veil was clearly visible where it stood behind the sacrificial table. Casting about they could see no-one as they ventured further into the place.

"It is not often we have visitors." A voice intoned and they turned again to find the Cailleach stood before the tear. In the background the Dorocha screams were the loudest most present had heard them. Merlin shivered as he recalled the Dorocha's scream as it had passed through him.

Arthur stepped forward boldly, "Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds."

The Cailleach looked slightly affronted, "It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I who stops it?"

Merlin glared at her, "Because innocent people are dying."

"Indeed." She cackled, her tone harsh and gleeful.

With a yell, Gwaine charged forward sword drawn. He got no more than five steps before, with the smallest wave of her staff, she sent him flying backwards to crash against the floor unconscious, the torch falling from his lax grip.

"Is this the best you can do?" she sneered.

Sparing but a fleeting look at Gwaine, Arthur straightened, "I know what you want."

Raising her eyebrows the Cailleach enquired, "Do you? And you willing to let me have it?"

Arthur steeled himself and answered solemnly, "I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary."

The Cailleach raised one gnarled hand and gesture to Arthur for him to step forward.

Merlin murmured, "_Forb floeghe!_" As his eyes flashed gold, Arthur was slammed as if by an invisible wall, knocking him onto his back on the floor. His head lolled back, unconscious.

The Cailleach lowered her hand and observed him. Merlin's eyes flickered between Arthur's and Gwaine's still forms, before rising to warily watch the Cailleach as she began to pace. Merlin shared a glance with Lancelot, before moving forward to face the gatekeeper before the tear.

"So, Emrys…you chose to challenge me after all." When they stood face to face she continued, "Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?"

Merlin observed the tear as it raged beside them, "It is my destiny." he replied.

The Cailleach seemed merely amused by his answer, "Perhaps. But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys, even if you want it to be."

Lancelot suddenly appeared behind the Cailleach, "But yours is." And with that he shoved her hard towards the veil. Before she could regain her balance, Merlin threw out a hand, "_Hleap in b__ӕ__c!_"

With a scream, the Cailleach plunged through the veil and, with a rumble like thunder and a flash not unlike lightning- but too ethereal by far to be mistaken for it- the tear sealed itself, once more locking the door between the worlds.

With a whoop of joy Lancelot clapped Merlin on the back and, with equally silly grins on their faces, they turned to check on Arthur and Gwaine and to rouse them so they could go find the others and return home..To Camelot. Together.

* * *

**Done. I know it's short but I could have redone most of the episode and that would have taken forever (I'm very pernickety about details).**

**Did you like? Tell me what you thing (good, bad or indifferent- I'm not fussed)**


End file.
